Aozora Stage
Aozora Stage (アオゾラSTAGE) is the opening for the OVA series, Another Story II. It is sung by Tachikiri Tai. Tracklist #アオゾラSTAGE #アオゾラSTAGE (Original Karaoke) Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Kanji= アオゾラ廻すスマッシュで (Never give up my pride) 1秒先の未来(あす)をつかめ Precious! 絶望渦巻く日の 痛みも巻き込んで (Like the eye of a typhoon) うねり上げる覚悟 突き進む風になる (Shoot the shinning winning breeze) 同じ誓いに 競い闘うたび 強まる絆を知った アオゾラよりも輝け (Never give up my pride) 1度きりの今というSTAGE (Fly to the true prime) 目指すひとつの約束に向かう仲間が 限界越える力さ Treasure! Hurry up! Stand up! …for our victory The lights arrive! Catch the glory! Yeah 回り道はきっと 成功の近道 (Every day is a start) 汗と涙つないで 勝利のカギ、象(かたど)る (Building for my success) 悔しい欠片(かけら)が 決意に変わる瞬間(とき) 心は滑走路描く アオゾラよりも清(すが)しく (Never give up my pride) どんな負けも受け入れたら (To win begin from here) 昨日より1歩 眩しい笑顔が近づく 同じ夢を高め合う Believers! Hurry up! Stand up! …for our victory The lights arrive! Catch the glory! Yeah BaBaBaBa …Bang! Burning up!… 同じ誓いに 競い闘うたび 強まる絆を知った アオゾラよりも輝け (Never give up my pride) 1度きりの今というSTAG 約束に向かう仲間がE (Fly to the true prime) 目指すひとつの 限界越える力さ アオゾラよりも清(すが)しく (Never give up my pride) どんな負けも受け入れたら (To win begin from here) 昨日より1歩 眩しい笑顔が近づく 同じ夢を高め合う Believers! Every day is the thrilling attraction for the top BaBaBaBa …Bang! Burning up! Hurry up! Stand up! …for our victory The lights arrive! Catch the glory! Yeah |-| Romaji= Aozora mawasu SUMASSHU de (Never give up my pride) Ichibyou saki no asu wo tsukame Precious! Zetsubou uzumaki hi no Itami mo makikonde (Like the eye of a typhoon) Uneri ageru kakugo Tsuki susumu kaze ni naru (Shoot the shining winning breeze) Onaji chikai ni Kisoi tatakau tabi Tsuyomaru kizuna wo shitta Aozora yori mo kagayake (Never give up my pride) Ichido kiri no ima to iu STAGE (Fly to the true prime) Mezasu hitotsu no yakusoku ni mukau nakama ga Genkai koeru chikara sa Treasure! Hurry up! Stand up! ...for our victory The lights arrive! Catch the glory! Yeah Mawari michi wa kitto Seikou no chikamichi (Everyday is a start) Ase to namida tsunaide Shouri no kagi, katadoru (Building for my success) Kuyashii kakera ga Ketsui ni kawaru toki Kokoro wa kassouro egaku Aozora yori mo sugashiku (Never give up my pride) Donna make mo ukeiretara (To win begin from here) Kinou yori ippo Mabushii egao ga chikadzuku Onaji yume wo takame au Belivers! Hurry up! Stand up! ...for our victory The lights arrive! Catch the glory! Yeah BaBaBaBa...Bang! Burning up!... BaBaBaBa...Bang! Burning up!... BaBaBaBa...Bang! Burning up!... BaBaBaBa...Bang! Burning up!... Onaji chikai ni Kisoi tatakau tabi Tsuyomaru kizuna wo shitta Aozora yori mo kagayake (Never give up my pride) Ichido kiri no ima to iu STAGE (Fly to the true prime) Mezasu hitotsu no yakusoku ni mukau nakama ga Genkai koeru chikara sa Aozora yori mo sugashiku (Never give up my pride) Donna make mo ukeiretara (To win begin from here) Kinou yori ippo Mabushii egao ga chikadzuku Onaji yume wo takame au Believers! Hurry up! Stand up! ...for our victory The lights arrive! Catch the glory! Yeah Every day is the thrilling attraction for the top BaBaBaBa...Bang! Burning up!... Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs